super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Zombies Vs PvZ Zombies
Interlude. Iron:Brains...everyone have brains,and there exist monsters who eat Brains...Zombies!! Pal:Yeah,and these two are recognized to be a biggers and sometimes so easily to kill as villains... Iron:The Minecraft Zombies the Horror of all Minecraft Player Pal:And the Plants vs Zombies...Zombies the Nemesis of the Plantas and with one goal.Brains!!!,I'm Pal Iron:And me Iron.And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a SUPER Death Battle. Minecraft Zombies Iron:Steve is a miner who works in a mine,whe he founds diamonds,he saw a light in the other part of the mine,Steve founds a portal to the Nether and obviously he entered in the portal. Pal:You know what everyone sa￼ys,curiosity killed the cat. Iron:He found a lot of zombies,of all the types and steve run away.The zombies that will use is:The normal Zombies who...Wait the normal zombies have feats of strong... Pal:Well...I think break doors is strong...No? Iron:well...ok?Ok the next zombies is the...Baby zombie?Well what can we say about Baby Zombie they can destroy doors to and ride CHICKENS!!! Pal:Yeah chickens...and when you kill him you can make some chicken wings. Iron:And the villagers Zombies,the same things...Oh yes the armored Zombies like the Golden armored Zombies and the diamond armor Zombies has a sword to attack and be more strong and durable than the normals.The Giants it's the same thing that the normal Zombies but more bigger and durable. Pal:And the most strongest,fastest and durable...Mutant Zombie.Who can throw our character or a Random Mob to the air and jump to hight to smash him to the Floor,and create little earthquakes. Iron:The Mutant Zombie can't die by the Light of Sun and can resist Three Knockouts and stay on the floor and get up,one of there weaknesses is when the Mutant Zombie stay in the floor burn him and he die. Pal:And the Mutants squiward Zombies...Sorry i say Mutant Villager Zombies Iron:Ok,the other zombies there weaknesses is the light of sun and to easy to kill,except the armored Zombies who can resist the light of Sun. Pal:But without his Weaknesses this Zombies is an horror for all Minecraft Players.(And they has the same speed of the Endermans) (Apparead a scene of Steve in his House and a army of Zombies destroy the door and attack Steve) PvZ Zombies Iron: Dr.Edgar George Zomboss achieved his Doctorated in Thanatology in only two years.Quickly mastering thanatological technology,he built his fearsome Zombot and set about establishing absolute dominance of his local subdivision. Pal:So,a nerd zombie,who now is the leader of to many lot of zombies.A classic... Iron:In his Zombie army we know the Basic Zombie,with a basic speed and a low Toughness Pal:Like the normal people Iron:Yeah Yeah,but all the Zombies are strong,because in the comics all the zombies can destroy Walls.Let's continue,The flag Zombie is the same thing of the Basic Zombie but he marks the arrival of the 'Waves of Zombies". Pal:Now the Conehead Zombie,who is with more durability than the basic Zombie,with a MEDIUM Thoughness,wow medium... Iron:The pole Vaulting Zombie,more faster than the Basic after he jump and with the same durability of the Conehead Zombie.The Buckethead Zombie with his bucket who bring a extremely resistant to damage. Pal:And with more Thoughness and with one especial weakness,The magnetic attacks,like Magneto who stomps in this battle. Iron:But Magneto does not appear in this Battle,The next Zombie is the Newspaper Zombie with a Low durability and with Normal speed,but if you break his Newspaper,comes more fast and angry.The Screen Door Zombie with the same durability of the Normal Zombie but if you destroy the door,the door have a hight durability and he especial weakness is the Magnetics attacks. Pal:And my Favourite,the Football Zombie who has a very hight durability and a fast speed and with a especial weakness,MAGNETO AGAIN!!!! Iron:Dammit Pal stop with the Freaking Magneto!!! Pal:I can't!!!! Iron:(Sight)Ok.The Bungee Zombie with Medium durability and he special attack,descends from the sky and steals a plant,this zombie is to strong to take Things and people. Pal:Like when he steals Crazy Dave and now where is Crazy Dave? Iron:I don't know but we are going to continue with the Gargantuar. Pal:O my God...He is too muscled like Knuckles Boom... Iron:Yes,The Gargantuar is the most durable Zombie of the Zomboss army,when the Gargantuar walks,the Earth trembles,and with his Guitar he can smash all the plants who are in his way.When the Gargantuar are going to die he throw a... Pal:A baby Karate,Judo Zombie Called Imp who play's the Melodica. Iron:Yeah...And The Zombot,the Dr.Zomboss creation,The zombot can fly,throw Ice and Fire Balls,spawn infinity zombies until he is defeated and grab and Smashes Trucks into his opponents, Pal:I want that truck...Well And Throw a Freaking MEGA LASER!!!!!(In Plants Vs Zombies Ds) Iron:But Zomboss is not weak if his robot aren't in the Battle,because he has superhumans Inteligence, speed,strenght and durability.Because he is the most fast of the Zombie college and he can resist explosions,and he has an Imp Powered Heat Ray what can melt a metal cage,But the Dr.Zomboss army has faults and there is,Dr.Zomboss is to arrogant and he is not strong without his army. Pal:And his army is stupid.But is a Epic Zombie nerd. The Zombies are Coming￼. Intermission Iron:Alright the combatants are set;let's end this debate once and for all. Pal:It's time for a Super Death Battle Fight (Localitation:Steve House-Night) Steve scared run inside his house and put a lot of TNT in all the rooms,when all the Zombies(Minecraft)go to attack the Steve House,the Steve house explode and Steve flies away. Steve:YOU NEVER CATCH ME SUCKERS!!!! (Crazy Dave House-Night) The Zombies(Plant vs Zombies)are attacking the house when a explosion interrupted all. Dr. Zomboss:What the heck is that?!Zombies come with me!!! The(plant vs zombies) Zombies leave the Crazy Dave.Crazy Dave sight and a Bungee Zombie catch Crazy Dave and his pan falls from the sky. The(Minecraft)Zombies walk towards the house on fire of Steve and the (PvZ)Zombies come to the house of Steve,the two Zombies armies scream and run to fight. FIGHT The two basics Zombies clash and start to attacks,The Babies(Minecraft) Zombies run and attacks to the legs of the basics(PvZ)Zombies and then falls,The Conehead Zombies kicks the Babies Zombies off the Chickens and the Imps rides the chickens(Like in Plants vs Zombies 2 who the Imps ride Dodos)The Golden armored(Minecraft)Zombies cuts the Conehead Zombies...and there no more (PvZ)Zombies... Or no? ???:The Zombies are Coming... The Minecraft Zombies turn around and an army of PvZ Zombies arrival by a Flag Zombies come from the fog.The (Plants vs Zombies)Zombies attack with all the armies,The Armored (Minecraft)Zombies attacks and stabs the Buckethead Zombies.A Newspaper Zombie are reading and kicking Babies Zombies(Minecraft)when a golden Armored Zombie Breaks the Newspaper,The Newspaper Zombie comes angry and Punch in the face to the Golden Armored Zombie and this die.The Newspaper Zombie walk furious and a giant Cubed feet kill him. Giant Minecraft Zombie:GROOOOAAAR!!!! A Giant Minecraft Zombie kicks all the PvZ Zombies sending him to fly,A Gargantuar appear and throw a Imp to the Giant Zombie face,the Imp start to punch the Eyes of the Giant Minecraft Zombie,the Giant Zombie falls and an army of Bungee Zombies grab to The Giant Zombie by the arms and the legs. Bungee Zombies to the same time:YEEEEEHAAA!!! The army of Bungee Zombies get out the Giant Zombie out there,But a sound of Earthquake interrupted All and a Mutant Zombie smash the Floor and send a lot of PvZ Zombies Away.The Mutant Zombie smash The Gargantuar to the sky,The Mutant Zombie jump and Smash the Gargantuar to the Floor Killing Him.The Football Zombies run and get over the Mutant Zombie,but The Mutant Zombie get up and send all the Football Zombies away The Mutant Zombie spawn more Zombies and Roared but a two light interrupted from the sky And burned all The minecraft Zombies(But no the armored or The Mutant)And A giant steps sound and A giant feet stomps over all the Armored Zombies. Doctor Zomboss:HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! The Zombot apparead from the fog and Kicks to the Mutant Zombie away.The Mutant Zombie get up and a letter flies in front of The Muntant Zombie and This read. (Letter:There Ztupid strong Zombie,You are ztupid im we are gonna punch tour Faze,-The Zombies) The Mutant Zombie roars and Jump towards the Zombot arm,The Mutantes Zombie smash the Zombot arm meanwhile The Zombot are throwing a giant Fire Ball towards the Mutant Zombie,The Mutant Zombie falls tired at the Floor,Dr. Zomboss laughted but The Mutant Zombie get up and Smash the Zombot Leg,The Zombot falls but the Zombot throw an Ice Balls,freazing the Mutant Zombie,Dr. Zomboss get out of the Zombot and use his Imp Powered Heat Ray burning the Mutant Zombie. Dr.Zomboss:NOW!!!!! The Zombot start to work and throw a Mega Laser desintegrating to the Mutant Zombie. Dr.Zomboss:YEAH I WIN!!!!I ALWAYS WIN HAHAHAHA!!!! KO!!! Dr. Zomboss comes to the Crazy Dave house but now more Powered by plants Results Pal:Well im gonna destroy my Minecrafts toys. Iron:The Minecraft Zombies can be a good opponent with the same destructive power(Building Level) and more speed,But the Plants Vs Zombies Zombies has more strenght,durability. Pal:But if we count with the More Zombies of the two armies? Iron:The PvZ Zombies still winning,and The Mutant Zombie can be more strong,durable and fast than the PvZ Zombie army,But the Zombot has more power destructive. Pal:We can say,The Zombies(Plant vs Zombies)Eats some cubed brains! Iron:The Winner is The Plants Vs Zombies Zombies PvZ Zombies(Winners) +More Strongers￼ +More durability +Zombot easily do this +More arsenal =Same destructive power(Building￼) -To Slow -The Mutant Zombie is more strong than the army Zombie Minecraft Zombies(Lossers) +More Fasters +Mutant Zombie can destroy all the army =Same destructive Power(Building) -More weak -Not so strong -Zombot is to OP -No more arsenal but they have arsenal Next time on Super Death Battle Category:IronPal42 Category:Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Monsters Category:Villain VS Villain themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles